Overlay
by Mezi
Summary: Two girls meet Kuwabara and Yukina's kids, and follow them to Makai where they meet some of the old Tantei. PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Chapter One: Keecha and Mehin

Overlay 

**_By: Mezi Matsuki demoncat@myshorelink.com _**

"Nikki!! Watch it!"

"I can take them!!" CRASH. "Ow..."

That was the sounds heard from the two girls who were supposed to be sparring with two of their classmates in the Martial Arts portion of their gym class. Nikki, the girl who got tossed onto the mat, laid looking up at the crowd, and Ami, the girl who had called for her friend to look out, stood looking straight down in the front of the said crowd. 

"Are you alright, Nikki?" 

"Yes Mihu-sensei. I'm fine..." After that, the crowd thinned, giving Ami the chance to help her friend up. A whimper of pain notified the teacher that Nikki was in fact, not as fine as she claimed.  

"Nikki, to the nurse. Go on, Ami will take you down there." Leaning on Ami, Nikki limped out of the gym into the schoolyard. Standing up straight, Nikki began to laugh, with Ami laughing not long after.  

"Gotta love your acts in gym, huh?" 

"Oh yeah. I hate gym class. C'mon, I'm skipping again. Are you coming again today?" 

"But of course. Let's go to the arcade. Maybe that gaijin that kept trying to play DDR is there again." 

"Nah... Let's just wander around today, I don't really feel like anything else. Besides, I don't have any money. I used it yesterday." 

"Ai'ight." With that, the two girls set out to find something free to do. Within a few minutes, they were off school property, and sitting in an old field that didn't ever seem to get used at all. As they were sitting there, they thought they saw something. 

"Nikki, what was that? I think someone is in the field with us..." 

"Whatever, Ami. Nothi—" Getting cut off, the thing that grabbed Nikki's mouth spoke in an oily voice. 

"You're both gonna shut up. We don't like little ningens in our territory, especially when it's some of the Brat Prince's people." 

"B-but what did we do? Who is "the Brat Prince"?" 

"So now he's started making his spies lie. That's a new one." 

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?" Ami asked once again. 

"Don't try to lie. You two have Ki, Raggi said so." As the demon continued to argue with Ami, a girl who looked a year or so younger than Ami and Nikki with bluish-green hair and a boy that looked about 17 with orangeish hair and dark red eyes were behind a corner talking in hushed voices. 

"Mehin, we ought to help them. They'll get hurt otherwise." Pleaded the girl. 

"No, Keecha, we shouldn't. If we let them keep the youkai distracted, he'll make everyone's job easier by getting rid of them, and then we don't have to explain to Koenma or them how we got seen and who we are. Do you understand that, Keecha?" the boy answered her. 

"But, the youkai said they have Reiki. Maybe they could help us, and Koenma could make them Tantei too?" she pleaded. 

"No, Keecha—Meh, she's just like 'Touchan... Always rushin' into stuff..." Continuing with his grumbling, he went after his sister, who had decided to help the girls, and had come around the corner, letting a snowstorm start to kick itself up. "It got 'Touchan killed, but she didn't learn nothin', nothin' at all. DON'T HIT MY LITTLE SISTER!" He roared, coming out with an orange sword made of ice to begin slashing at the youkai that began appearing and had decided to attack the small girl. With a mild grin, she looked at him when he finished with the first youkai. 

"Arigato, Niichan." 

"Yeah, Kaasan'll kill me if you get hurt... what are you waiting for, help the two girls!" At this point, Nikki got tired of being held captive and flipped that youkai over her shoulder. Blinking, she realized she actually learned something in gym. After a few moments, Nikki sat down next to Ami to watch the two people attacking the youkai. A few moments after that, a flash of light went off and the youkai that had Nikki ripped a hole open that seemed to be full of pink light. 

"Shimmata!!! He can't do that! He's only a C level youkai!! Gah, that means he's working for someone big..." yelled the boy, after the youkai disappeared seconds after opening the hole.  

"Kaasan told you to stop saying that!! I'm tellin'!!!" called the girl, getting up and making the snowstorm stop as abruptly as it began. 

"No you aren't. Get back here and deal with your little "victims", Keecha. You get to explain, it was your idea. Have fun." He answered, sitting down next to Nikki and Ami. 

"Fine... meanie... I'm Keecha, and this is my niichan, Mehin. Do you know what Reikai is?" she asked. When the two girls nodded, she continued. "According to stories, there are two realms, Reikai and Ningenkai. In all actuality, there are three. The third one is Makai, were that youkai went. And sadly, Miss Botan will have to explain the rest, since Mehin and I have to go after him. Here. Push the black button. Not the red. The red calls Koenma, and we're dead if you do that." She handed the girls a mirror and began poking and prodding the air where the youkai ripped a hole. "I gotta open this one, Niichan. You're too ningen to do it." Looking at the two girls again, she began to explain a little more. "Our kaasan is a Koorime, and our Touchan was a ningen, so you would think we would both be half and half. But we aren't. I'm three quarters Koorime, and Mehin is only one quarter. Our Touchan died, but Kaasan is gonna be worried." Looking back at her brother, she asked whether or not they should let their mother know where they were going, or if they should call Koenma to dispatch a higher league. 

"Don't call Koenma! He'll never get one here one time! Besides, we can do this! C'mon, we've wanted to prove we can, now's our chance! Let's go!" he said, marching through after Keecha got the portal open. 

"Um..." This was the first thing either girl had said. "Can we come with you?" Nikki asked. 

"No." and "Sure!" were the two answers they got. The girl had said it was fine, and the boy had said no.  

"Why not?" asked all three girls in unison. 

"Because Koenma would kill me for letting that happen. Besides, Uncle Hiei won't want to deal with any ningens. We're gonna get him to help us." 

"No!! Uncle Hiei scares me..." 

"Oh well." The boy was already climbing through. "Uncle Hiei is our best bet for help in Makai." 

"Oh well! I wanna bring them. Meh!" grabbing the two girls arms, she followed her brother through the portal. Ami and Nikki, of course, were dragged along too. Thus, the girls got to see Makai for the first time.


	2. Chapter Two: Uncle Hiei

Overlay 

By Mezi Matsuki 

****

Looking back, Mehin noticed his little sister dragging Ami and Nikki along.

"Keecha! I told you no on them coming!!"

"But Niichan... I want people to hang out with that don't yell at me!!!" She answered, her voice starting out pleading and ending in a yell. This caused an arguement, which no one seemed to notice the black shadow sitting in the tree watching the arguement in annoyance. Actually, no one noticed it except Nikki, who poked Ami and pointed upward at it while the two hanyou siblings were argueing. 

"Do you see it?"

"See what?"

"That black thing! What is it??"

"Nikki, I don't see a black thing. Are you ok?"

"Gah, it must have moved..." About this time, the arguement was growing more heated, or cooled if you will, since Keecha decided the easiest way to win was to try to freeze her brother solid. Suddenly, there was a little person in black with spikey hair splitting the two siblings up. 

"Who is that??" asked Ami, eyes getting wide when Keecha backed up, afraid of the short man.

"Told you there was something..." muttered Nikki.

"It's Uncle Hiei..." squecked Keecha, backing right up into the other two girls. 

"Don't pick on your sister." Said 'Uncle Hiei' to Mehin. Turning to Keecha, his face softened. Only a little, but it still softened. "Why is your sister afraid of me?" 

"She says you're 'scary'. I really don't understand why." Answered Mehin.

"I see why..." squecked Ami in a similar voice to Keecha's. 

"Awww! How cute!" squealed Nikki, running up to hug Hiei. As she tried to hug him, she wound up hugging air. 

"I am not cute." With a glare to Mehin, he said more. "Why did you bring ningens to Makai?"

"I didn't. Keecha did." With a growl, Hiei answered him.

"You are supposed to keep your sister out of trouble."

"She won't listen to me!"

"You really need to learn when to argue, Mehin. You're too much like the Idiot." This really irritated Mehin, who decided a comment on Hiei's height was appropriate.

"At least I'm not shorter than most ningens." Suddenly, he had a sword at his throat and he could hear Hiei's whispered threat.

"One more comment on my height and I shall kill you. I don't care if you are Yukina's son, you are too much like the Idiot." Talking louder, he continued. "Take care of your sister properly. I'm not dealing with ningens." With a glare at the two ningens, and a double glare at Mehin daring him to ever comment on his height again, Hiei was gone.

"I think Uncle Hiei is too fond of Kaasan..." said Mehin to his sister. "It's not normal."

"I don't know... maybe Kaasan and Uncle Hiei are related." Keecha answered.

"Why do you two call him 'uncle' if he isn't related to you?" asked Ami.

"Cuz Touchan, Uncle Yusuke, Uncle Kurama and Uncle Hiei were all really close. Uncle Hiei just won't admit it, but he was at Touchan's funeral comforting Kaasan like everyone else." Keecha replied. Still annoyed about the meeting with Hiei, Mehin became antsy to go on. 

"C'mon, people, we have to catch that youkai. I, for one thing, do not want to stay in Makai overnight." With an evil grin at Keecha, he said more. "Creepy crawlies come out at night."

"That's mean!!" she whined, getting upset. "You know I am afaid of creepy crawlies!!"

So go before they come out. Hurry up, and we might be able to."

"Let's go!!" she yelped, grabbing Nikki and Ami's arms and dragging them along again.


	3. Chapter Three: Bitten

Overlay 

By Mezi Matsuki 

****

          Later that day, after trying for a while to find the youkai, they seemed to have completely lost him. They could find no trace of his slimy hide whatsoever. Keecha was beginning to whine that she didn't want to stay in Makai for the night, and Mehin was tired of saving Ami and Nikki from random things such as trees that tried to bite you. During the last scuffle with these aggravating trees, the little group's "leader" of sorts, Mehin, got bit by something that was evidently poisonous, due to the fact that his hand was now slightly purple and swelling.

          "I don't know how to fix it, Mehin! It's all... gooey..." whined Keecha, who was tired of Makai and just wanted to get home to take a nap. 

          "Didn't Uncle Kurama have biting plants? I thought he taught you how to cure the bites. He did, didn't he?" 

          "Yeah... but I don't know what type of plant this is... I can't cure it if I don't know what kind of plant it was." She said.

          "Can't you find out from someone? Maybe a village or something nearby? C'mon, that's what we'll do." Grabbing his sister's hand with his non-purple-gooey one, he pulled himself up off the ground and started leading everyone once again. Unknown to the group of hanyous and ningens, a pair of dark red eyes were watching them as they searched for some sort of even slightly civilized form of youkai life. With a flit and a zip, the watcher was gone, searching for an old friend to help them.

          "Damnit, I know his hideout was around here... Stupid fox, with his thieving ways... always hiding..." muttered Hiei, searching for the opening that led into Kurama's hideout. Finally finding it, he went inside without any hesitation at all. Barking out Kurama's name, he continued to wander down the catacomb-like hallways passing dumbstruck thieves who thought he was insane. He continued past them all until someone finally realized 'hey, this guy is either really stupid or he knows the boss' and sent someone to let Kurama know that someone was looking for him (not that there was an intruder.). 

          "Look, man, you don't belong in here." Noticing that Hiei just continued to go past him, he tried to stop him once again. "Dude, c'mon. You can't go back there. Just wait here, the boss is gonna deal with you in a—"

          "Tell the fox to get his ass out here. Let him know if he doesn't, the Black Dragon will find a tasty snack of his hideout."

          "Dude, there's no reason to threaten. The boss will be out in a minute, if he wants to. He may decide you aren't worth his time, Shrimp. I don't know whether he will come out or not, truthfully, he's been stuck in the back rooms for so long, and we don't really know what he's doing. He won't even come out for meals, not anymore."

          "Does he come out at all?" Hiei prompted, curious about his friend's odd behavior and quite happy that this guard was so stupid and talkative. 

          "Nope. We see him pretty much once a month or so, and even then he's distant, like he's off in another world. A couple of the guys were worried and tried to make him come out, but two of 'em are down in the dungeons and the other three were all blood and scraps when we found 'em. Poor guys, he tore 'em up."

          "Do you know why the fox only comes out that rarely?"

          "Nope. There's rumors 'bout him tryin' to get his old partner back, but we all—"

          "You all what? I think I deserve to know what people are talking about in my hideout, especially when it is concerning me." Came a voice from the doorway. Looking up with a look of utter fear, the thief just squeaked a "gomen nasai, Kurama-sama!" and dropped to his knees with his head on the floor. Hiei didn't understand why the thief was so afraid of Kurama, but as he was about to ask, Kurama spoke.

          "Hiei, come with me. This gossip doesn't really need anymore information to yap about, ne?" A frightened squeak came from the kneeling thief as Kurama walked past Hiei and into a different room, where Hiei followed him. 

          "Damn... your men really are afraid of you... That poor guy nearly shit his pants when you came in." said an astonished Hiei. With a grin, Kurama answered.

          "I know, isn't it great? They act like whipped dogs. Anyway, Hiei, what brings you to my humble hideout? It's rare that any of you come to visit me anymore." 

          "My nephew got bit by one of your man-eating plants."

          "And?"

          "It's one of the poisonous ones."

          "So? Keecha should be able to heal plant bite."

          "That's ningen plants, Kurama. Not Youkai."

          "And what do you want me to do?"

          "Find Mehin and heal it."

          "Why?"

          "Because I said so." Realizing that this wasn't then ningen Kurama that Hiei was used to, he realized that this Kurama would not do 'charity work'. 

          "And what shall I get?"

          "What do you want, you greedy fox?"

          "Just promise you'll help me when I call for it. I'm still working out the bugs and doing the research." Answered Kurama with a fox-like grin that only a youko could mimic. _'Oh great... he wants me to help him steal something... oh well, it's for Yukina's kid...' _he thought.

          "Whatever, fine. Just let me know in time to get Mukuro off my ass for just disappearing."

          "All right, it's a deal. I'll personally see to it that they get here." Replied Kurama with an even more fox-like grin.

          "I don't like your grin." With that, Kurama grinned largest yet, and stood up to go get the hanyou-ningen group from their searching for a civilization of some sort.


	4. Chapter Four: Earrings

Overlay 

By Mezi Matsuki 

****

After wandering for a while, Mehin began to get tired. Keecha knew something was wrong when that happened, because he NEVER got tired. After a short time, he was leaning on Nikki and Ami to keep from falling as he walked. 

"Are we almost anywhere?" was the question asked by Nikki as they continued to look. 

"Why should I know?" was Keecha's grumpy reply. With a mutter, Nikki answered her.

"Cuz you're the youkai..." Suddenly Keecha stopped, causing Nikki and Ami, who were basically carrying Mehin, to trip over her. 

"Why did you stop??"

"Shhh!! I heard something!!" With that, all the girls (Mehin had been in and out of consciousness for a while now) began listening for another sound. Seeing something move, Keecha went up to the bush and poked at it a little, trying to figure out what moved. As she was doing this, she just seemed to disappear since something grabbed her and yanked her into the bush. Hearing Keecha's yelp, the other two girls dragged Mehin over to the bush, and were grabbed as well. Seeing their captors, Ami's eyes got wide and she squeaked a small squeak. The only thing any of our group got to see before being drugged was their captors, a group of ragged looking (and scary-looking to Ami) bunch of demons. There were five of them, one for each girl, and two for Mehin in case he woke up.

A while later, Ami began to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around, noticing the room she was in and it's interesting-ness. She saw the furs hanging on the walls, and the wooden table that had the lamp, the only source of light in the room, sitting on it, and wondered why the rest of the room was dark. _"What's that little glimmer of light," _she thought, looking at it more. She heard a low growl from that general direction, and she yelped when she noticed that the golden glimmer blinked. Coming forward a little into the light with a slightly louder growl, Kurama glared at her. 

"There isn't any reason for the high-pitched noises. They hurt, you know." He said, ears lying flat against his head. "Haven't you ever seen a youko before??" Eyes wide, Ami shook her head and kept staring. 

"Why were you carrying the boy? And why are you with Keecha, you're both ningens. Well? Stop staring and answer me!" Despite the fact that Ami knew he was beginning to get annoyed, she didn't answer him. Instead, she asked him a question.

"What did you do with Keecha and Mehin? And who are you? Please don't hurt us..." she said, cringing when she saw his look change to disbelief (which she thought was anger).

"Do you seriously not know who I am?" He asked her, which she answered by shaking her head. All of the sudden, fangirl syndrome kicked in. Shaking Nikki, Ami squealed something that is totally impossible for anyone to understand, due to the speed at which it is said.

"Nikki, look!! Ears!!" Kurama cringed at this point, because despite the fact he couldn't understand it, it was fairly high pitched. "KAWAII!!!!!" was her next shout. Kurama understood this one, and barely had time to mutter "oh no..." before she was on him playing with his ears. Trying to control his moods, he growled loud enough that Nikki heard him. 

"Ami, you may want to get off of him... he doesn't look happy..." This was possibly the hugest understatement that Nikki ever said. Having a 15-year-old girl playing with your ears brings a large array of emotions, happiness not being one of them.

"Get... off... of... me... NOW." He growled. All the commotion caused a subordinate to Kurama to knock on the door and ask if everything was ok. Kurama told the youkai to get lost, since there was no way he was letting his subordinate see him with his new "earring".


End file.
